


Remorse

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Michael, please let me in. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think we were, you know…”</p><p>“Didn’t think we were a fucking couple Gavin? How the fuck could you think that?” Michael’s voice was strained and barely audible, the man had done plenty of shouting already. Gavin was sitting on the floor outside the bathroom, facing the door. The brunette had his head in his hands, knees propped up against his chest. “I don’t know! I’ve never been in a…. In a serious relationship before. I didn’t know we were that serious yet.” His voice was also quiet and strained, he’d done his fair share of yelling too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remorse

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to be smiling, happy, enjoying their first evening back together after Gavin’s trip to England. Granted, Gavin made it like this, but still. He hadn’t expected this. This being Michael holed up in the bathroom, locking Gavin out as he wallowed in his upset feelings, trying hard not to cry.

“Michael, please let me in. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think we were, you know…”

“Didn’t think we were a fucking couple Gavin? How the fuck could you think that?” Michael’s voice was strained and barely audible, the man had done plenty of shouting already. Gavin was sitting on the floor outside the bathroom, facing the door. The brunette had his head in his hands, knees propped up against his chest. “I don’t know! I’ve never been in a…. In a serious relationship before. I didn’t know we were that serious yet.” His voice was also quiet and strained, he’d done his fair share of yelling too.

An audible sniffle made Gavin tense, eyes wide at the door. He couldn’t imagine Michael crying over anything, but perhaps he didn’t know him as well as he thought. After a few minutes of silence, minus the sniffles and sighs, Gavin spoke up again.

“…. Are you this upset because it was Dan?”

The door whirled open almost immediately, leaving Gavin face to face with a teary red faced michael. “I’M THIS UPSET BECAUSE YOU CHEATED ON ME ASSHOLE!” The man shouted, looking utterly furious and heartbroken at the same time. He hiccuped and sobbed, the full on tears finally breaking through. Gavin wanted nothing more than to hold him and comfort him, but he knew that was the last thing Michael wanted right now.

“Why?”

Gavin picked his head up from looking at the ground to Michael’s face, the man had pulled off his glasses and was wiping his eyes, still trying to hold back his tears. “I was lonely. I was horny. We were super drunk and the subject came up and things just escalated super quickly. It was a total mistake and I knew it the moment I woke up the next day, but it already happened.” Gavin was now looking anywhere but at Michael, ashamed and hurt that he made the other this way. “I couldn’t dare keep it from you so I had to tell you. I didn’t think it’d be such a huge deal, I thought were still just kinda dating. I’m an idiot, a ponce, and absolute tosser. I’m so sorry I did it, Michael, I would never want to hurt you like this.”

“But you did.”

Gavin felt hollowed by Michael’s short retort, and he looked down at his feet. “I did. I’m sorry.”

Michael sniffled again, eyes still watery but the tears were done for now at least. “What are we, Gav?” He asked, voice quiet and sorrowful. "I was so fucking serious about this, I never felt this way about someone before. That's why this hurts so much. So what the fuck are we?" Gavin swallowed. "We... well, I suppose we're boyfriends, if you'd still have me. I never would've done that if I realized we were that serious, I swear. Please Michael, let me have a chance to redeem myself." He had moved closer now, pulling the hurting older man into his arms, where he stayed still, frozen and tense. 

After a couple minutes of silent hugging, Michael spoke up. "If you ever fucking cheat on me again, you can bet I'll beat the shit out of you and the asshole you do it with." The Brit nodded. "I'm sure I'd want you to do that, if I ever hurt you like this again. I'll make this up to you Michael, I promise." And with that Gavin kissed him, it was wet and salty and not nearly the welcome kiss he'd been thinking of for weeks, but it would have to do.


End file.
